Tale of the LightBrinGeRs
by Madninja324
Summary: Leo King is a certified genius, and has a unique and useful Semblance, but are those enough when he finds himself in charge of his own team? Or will the pressure of being in charge of three teenaged girls in addition to learning to fight the Grimm prove too much?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Arrival

Leo King stepped onto the landing pad in his combat outfit of a white lab coat over jeans and a forest green t-shirt which matched the color of his messy hair. The box that contained his weapon, Limit Breaker, bounced at his side as he took in the wonder that was Beacon, it was a marvel of architecture, and unfortunately, Leo was so preoccupied with admiring the view that he didn't notice the pair of girls until he was practically on top of them, unfortunately he got too close before either party became aware of the other, the girl on Leo's left acted on pure instinct, she stepped backward and broke Leo's balance with a stomp on his instep while she grabbed his left wrist and flipped him onto his back, Limit Breaker's box hit the flagstones and burst open, spilling machine parts out onto the ground.

"Omigod! I'm so sorry!." The girl who'd flipped him looked absolutely horrified, her blue eyes were wide with panic behind horn-rimmed glasses as she bent down to check on him, Leo's own slit pupiled green eyes took in the details of her features while he lay on the stone, she was cute, long blond hair bound into a ponytail, drawn back from a thin face with a pointed chin and small nose. It took a second or two to get his power of speech back, between getting thrown and his sudden nerves at being near a pretty girl, but he did speak.

"No hard feelings, I should have paid more attention to where I was walking."

"I still feel bad for flipping you like that." The blond replied as she held a hand out to help Leo to his feet, the snake eyed boy took the offered assistance, by the time the blond girl helped him to his feet they realized that the other girl had vanished. Leo smiled reassuringly at the girl. "Nice to meet you, I'm Leo King."

"Bridget Glass." Her smile was sheepish, but it gave Leo the opportunity to take in the rest of her appearance, she was two inches shorter than him at five foot five, she was thin, not unhealthy, just very fit, which Leo supposed was to be expected in a school for Hunters, she wore a grey hoodie, jeans, and brown leather boots, a pair of fingerless gloves covered her hands, the right one was red, the left was yellow, and if Leo had to guess he would surmise that they were infused with Dust, her weapons.

"I'm sorry for the mess I made." Bridget apologized, indicating the machine parts strewn over the ground.

Leo shrugged, he wasn't really bothered by the mess, it would be simple enough to clean up. "I told you already, it's not an issue, you don't need to apologize, I'll get this cleaned in a second." Leo stepped into the rough center of the mess, then he activated his aura, green lines like the wiring of a circuit board spread from his elbow to the tips of each finger on his right hand, then he laid his aura cloaked hand on the flagstones and spread it outward, the green lines slithered over the stones in a rough circular pattern until each of the fallen components was in contact with at least one green line, once that was accomplished Leo stood up straight and retracted all the lines toward his palm, the lines all slithered through the air like glowing geometric snakes with a machine part at the end of each one, as they approached his hand the parts fit together and shifted position constantly until the snake eyed boy was holding a six foot long spear, glowing green lines ran into and around the whole thing, holding it together. Bridget Glass gaped at the spear, which Leo spun once, then propped against his shoulder with a small smile.

"That's pretty awesome, your Semblance?"

"Yup, it's called Construction, I can create any machine or mechanical weapon I can design as long as I have the necessary parts."

"Sweet! But how is a spear mechanical?"

Leo flipped a switch on the shaft and the spear mechashifted into a boxy gun, a bolt gun specifically. "That's how."

"So that's why you carry a box of junk, in your hands it's basically an armory full of weapons, whatever you can imagine." Bridget looked at Limit Breaker's box with new appreciation.

"It's not quite whatever I imagine, I need to design each weapon from the ground up, and I'm limited by the resources I have on hand, but I've got a few designs I came up with memorized so I don't have to whip out a blueprint in the middle of a fight."

Bridget's crystalline blue eyes widened. "You memorized multiple entire _blueprints_!"

Leo's cheeks burned, he was a genius and he knew it, but he'd never really been comfortable with the fact. "Only four." This wasn't enough to embarrass him, his face was red with the knowledge that he could easily handle memorizing a few dozen more at minimum.

"Still, it's impressive."

"Not really, I've always had a talent for weapon design, I guess the designs just made sense to me, but I spent weeks studying each one to make sure I got every detail down, if I got even one detail wrong, the weapon I create might be totally worthless, or worse, a danger to myself and those around me." Leo objected to the praise, but his companion was having none of it.

"That makes it more impressive, you've put a huge amount of work into mastering your Semblance, and I bet you've gotten training in a bunch of different weapons."

Leo face and neck burned with a furious blush. "Well, yeah, but I'll never be as good with any of the weapons I make as other Huntsmen, I was honestly surprised that Beacon even accepted my application."

Bridget looked at this short skinny Faunus boy, with his messy forest green hair, those silly goggles and lab coat, his skin a shade paler than was likely healthy, with a flat, vaguely angry face, though he was clearly at ease, mostly, his long fingered hands clutched a spear taller than himself like a trained professional, she saw the bright, piercing reptilian green eyes reflecting the plainly incredible mind behind them. He was wrong, this boy was a fighter, he most definitely belonged here, and she had a suspicion that he would prove that to everyone, including himself during Initiation.

Leo's voice snapped the girl out of her reverie. "So, Bridget, who was the person you were with before?"

A flash of irritation surged out of Bridget's gut before vanishing, of course he'd ask about Catherine, every guy did. "My sister Catherine, we're twins, identical."

Leo nodded. "Oh, cool, I wish I had siblings, but I'm an only child."

Bridget snorted. "It's not as great as you think it is, at least you never had anyone who stole your clothes." She felt a bit ashamed for that flash of jealousy, and didn't really feel like thinking about why she even experienced it.

"I'm a guy, we don't steal clothes, just beat eachother up."

The pair shared a laugh, then Leo shifted his spear into it's bolt gun form, then he held it over Limit Breaker's box and retracted his aura from the metal, the gun collapsed into it's individual components which all fell into the box, Leo snapped it shut before turning back to his companion. "It's time to head over for Professor Ozpin's speech."

Bridget watched as her new friend turned and started walking with no doubt about which direction he should head.

"Let me guess, you memorized a map of the campus?"

"Yyyyup." There was that damn blush again, Leo mentally scolded himself, he really needed to work on that.

"Knew it."

Both teens laughed. It was shaping up to be a good day, for both of them.

* * *

(Author's Note: enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Initiation Nerves

Leo and Bridget walked into the Auditorium area for the Orientation speech, the area was packed with people. Leo felt a surge of discomfort at the sight of so many people in such close quarters, but he repressed it, he would need to train himself out of that reaction at some point. As they crossed into the Auditorium Bridget scanned the crowd for her sister, unfortunately neither girl was particularly tall, they were in fact the exact same height, so it wasn't particularly surprising that Catherine wasn't visible in the crowd. Bridget put aside the mystery of her missing twin aside as Professor Goodwitch and a silver haired man dressed all in green and leaning on a cane that showed signs of mechanical parts walked together onto the stage. The man, who could only be Professor Ozpin, stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat, the noise of two hundred teenagers died off in seconds, everyone was waiting for the speech that could mark the start of their careers.

"Fear... Doubt... Hatred... Despair... These are the true enemies of Hunters everywhere, not only do they act as a beacon for the creatures we are sworn to destroy they can destroy us far more effectively than any claw or bullet. They bring out the very worst of our personalities, they turn us against each other and even turn us against ourselves. As the faculty of Beacon Academy it is our job to give you the tools to overcome the darkness within each of you, and the first of those tools is knowledge, it is up to you how you use it." With those words the elderly Huntsman turned and limped off the stage, leaving the initiates to reflect on the grim message of Ozpin's speech. Once Professor Ozpin had left Professor Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone and informed everyone that they would be sleeping in the ballroom tonight in preparation for initiation in the morning, then the stern looking blonde woman turned and followed after her boss.

As Leo and Bridget were exiting the Auditorium, at the back of the crowd due to Leo's refusal to actually _enter_ the throng, someone shoved the young Faunus off his feet. Though he caught Limit Breaker's box before it could hit the ground and burst open again he still fell to his knees with a painful jolt. Three male voices laughed. "Looks like the snake boy is down on the ground again, where he belongs." One of the voices that had been laughing spoke up, and Leo remembered the speaker.

"I see you made it into Beacon Jet, I'm surprised your grades didn't get you rejected right away." Leo spoke calmly as he stood back up and put a hand in front of the fuming Bridget, preventing her from leaping at the three boys, Leo only recognized one of the trio, Jet Rio, his biggest bully at his previous combat school, Sanctum, a position made ironic by the fact that Jet was even shorter than Bridget at five four.

Jet scowled at Leo. "Well I don't know, they let in a weak little snake like you... HEY! My grades weren't that bad!"

Leo just shook his head and sighed, though normally Leo's shy personality would have him backing down from a confrontation like this he hated Jet, and the short bully's mere presence was enough to bring out Leo's temper. Jet's two companions were both over six feet tall and broad shouldered, the thug on Leo's right had short blond hair, beady blue eyes and a trio of single edged blades protruding like claws from a bracer on his right arm, and Leo could see a chain wrapped around the thug's forearm under the bracer, though he wasn't sure what for. The second thug had a broadsword strapped to his back, the trigger on the hilt suggested a second form, and of course, Jet had his twin kukri/pistols Fate and Destiny strapped to his chest. Jet glanced at both thugs and they took a step forward, flexing menacingly, and, Leo suspected, subconsciously. Leo stepped back and flicked the latch off Limit Breaker's box, though he didn't open the box. Now slightly in front of Leo, Bridget subtly shifted into a ready stance, flames flickered around her right hand and electrical sparks jumped across the knuckles of her left. Leo's brain was whirling, he was sure that he could take Jet by himself, but those other two were a problem, he also had no clue as to the abilities of his own companion, too many variables for a proper plan, better to try diffusing the situation.

"Look Jet, you hate me, I hate you, but getting into a fight before initiation even starts will just end up with all of us getting into trouble." Jet sneered and looked like he was about to set his goons on the pair when a voice rang out, it was remarkably similar in pitch and tone to Bridget's, though the manner of speaking was completely different.

"So that's where you are Brie, I've been looking around for you all over. I should have realized you'd have found yourself some trouble to throw yourself into." The speaker was a blond girl who looked like an extremely feminized version of Bridget, her twin. Catherine was dressed in a dark blue combat dress with pink tights, pink eyeshadow and lipstick, a multi-action Dust scimitar was strapped to her waist, unlike her sister Catherine didn't wear glasses, though Leo suspected that she wore contacts instead.

Bridget's eye twitched a little at the sound of her twin's voice, though her mouth curved into a barely perceptible smile. "I don't know Catty, you've always had a better nose for gossip fuel and trouble than I've ever had."

Catherine casually strolled over to stand next to her sister, she stood slightly taller than Bridget due to her heels, though both sisters kept their eyes on the trio of bullies they kept speaking as if they were the only people there. "Maybe so, but at least I don't get into fights on a biweekly basis, you can't claim the same, dear little sister."

Bridget blushed and glared at her twin. "You're only older by two minutes! And I'm not that bad!"

"Really darling, I've still got the chart from last year on my Scroll if you want proof, and those two minutes are still enough to make me the older sister, you're just in denial." Catherine smirked smugly at her twin.

Leo decided to interrupt the bickering. "Um, Ladies? It's great that you've found each other again but we've got three small minded jerks being left hanging, so could the sibling drama be put on hold until the current problem is dealt with?"

Both twins turned to look at the snake Faunus, who shrunk into himself and turned red at the sudden attention.

Catherine addressed the shy genius with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "Who might you be? And what's your relationship to my sister?"

At the last question Bridget turned as red as Leo, who had started stuttering incoherently, and smacked her sister's arm. "Cathy, what the hell! Leo is a friend, that's it!"

The scimitar wielding twin laughed, a high, clear, tinkling laugh of sheer enjoyment. "S-sorry! But the look on your faces was perfect!" Then abruptly all traces of amusement slid off Catherine's face and the swordswoman turned to the trio of bullies, who had been watching the squabbling siblings with an expression of confusion.

"So, what is this I'm hearing about you gentlemen giving my sister and her friend a hard time?"

Jet flushed red. "I didn't say anything to your sister, she just decided to step in front of Snakeface over there, Me and my boys were just gonna remind King of his place in life, we don't have anything against the two of you, just the weak little Faunus who thinks he has what it takes to be a Huntsman."

"I did say 'my sister _and her friend_ ' did I not?" Catherine's eyebrow arched. "I'd say that the fact that he's here means that he at least has the potential to make it at Beacon, but that would imply that the same is true for you, however while you may have the skills necessary, your attitude is not suitable to a Huntsman. We as Huntsmen and Huntresses are meant to serve as a shield between the Grimm and _everyone_ , Humans and Faunus all depend on us as their defenders, and the moment you choose to only defend one species over the other is the moment that your Huntsman training will be rendered worthless, outside the walls the monsters don't make any distinctions between the two races of humanity, they'll kill all of us given a moment's opportunity. As Hunters we all will end up relying on each other for survival, and if you can't let go of your racism then one day you will find yourself fighting alongside a Faunus who has had enough of your bigotry, they will hesitate to help you in a crisis, and you will likely die. Keep that in mind why don't you boys?" Then Catherine Glass turned, grabbing Leo by the upper arm and Bridget by the hand, and dragged them to the other exit.

"Sooo... I'm Leo King, nice to meet you I guess." Once the trio was away from the tense atmosphere of the auditorium Leo decided to introduce himself properly to Catherine.

"Catherine Glass, a pleasure." Her smile gave the (true) impression that it _was_ a genuine pleasure to meet him.

Once Catherine had released Leo and Bridget the martial artist twin positioned herself between Leo and Catherine, who gave her sister a cool look and neatly sidestepped over to Leo's other side. The snake eyed boy figured that the sisters were in constant competition, from grades and their apparently customary verbal sniping to something as simple as who gets to walk next to their new friend, he had the sudden feeling that these girls would be responsible for most of the headaches he would experience during this year at Beacon.

That night Leo, now dressed in a white undershirt and green sweatpants, set up his sleeping bag near the wall, out of the way of most of the other initiates, he saw Jet shoot him a dirty look but he ignored it, he didn't expect Jet Rio to change his ways after someone confronted him with the truth.

"Hey, do you mind if I set up over here?" Leo looked up to find Bridget in a grey tank top with a pink spraypaint style skull and crossbones on the front and white drawstring sweatpants, under her right arm was a rolled up sleeping bag and a pillow, she held a thick book in her left hand.

"Go ahead."

Bridget's smile lit up their immediate area. "Thanks, Cathy's off chatting with her new friends and I needed someplace quiet to read."

After unrolling the sleeping bag and flopping down Bridget opened her book and did indeed start to read. The pair began talking quietly and the subjects seemed to flow out, a discussion of the book Bridget was reading led into a debate about their favorite authors and a talk about what kind of books they both liked to read, this flowed into the pair of them talking about their pasts and their families. Other than Catherine Bridget had no siblings, she and her family had lived in Atlas, her parents still did. Meanwhile Leo had grown up in poverty with his parents in Mistral, until Leo started selling technical and weapon designs to various companies under an alias with numerous safeguards to prevent anyone from discovering his identity, all at the age of eleven. Though Leo didn't actually tell her that last part, he did tell her that his family had made some very lucky business choices which gave them enough to send him to combat school.

By this point everyone else was asleep and Leo and Bridget were conversing in hushed whispers. Finally they decided to call it a night, and were asleep in minutes. There was someone else still awake, Rosalia Heath was outside the ballroom, lying on her back on a tree branch, and staring up at the stars. Rosalia's ocelot tail flicked idly back and forth, her heavily lidded eyes were large and dark purple, her mocha colored skin stretched over a fine boned, somewhat feline face, topped by a short cap of jet black hair. At four feet nine inches tall and less than a hundred pounds soaking wet most people underestimated Rosalia this was a mistake few made twice. The young Faunus girl wondered who she would have to team up with during initiation, the last thought that flickered through the diminutive Faunus' mind before she slipped into dreamland was the hope that there would be other Faunus on her team at least.

The next morning Leo woke up at precisely seven thirty, gathered his stuff and made his way to the guys' showers, where he cleaned himself off, dressed and made his way to the cafeteria, he stored his sleeping stuff in his bag, which, like all the other bags, had been delivered to the ballroom from the airship.

Leo threw together a plate of pancakes, three strips of bacon, and some fruit, he would need the energy for initiation. After breakfast (where he studiously avoided Jet's table) Leo made his way to the locker rooms, where he retrieved his lab coat, his goggles and Limit Breaker's box, he pulled the coat on and started taking out various clips of ammunition, metal bolts and two fire Dust crystals, and storing them in his coat's twelve pockets. Then he pulled the goggles down over his eyes and switched them on, an electronic whine sounded as the computerized eyewear powered up, displaying his aura level, a blank spot where the forms and ammo levels of the various configurations of Limit Breaker would be displayed thanks to the microchip scanner he includes in each weapon he creates out of his box, and a computerized visual scanner built into the goggles themselves that linked to the computer on his Scroll, they also allowed for infrared vision. Satisfied that the goggles were in proper working order, Leo pulled them back up until they settled on top of his head, switched off to save battery life (despite the fact that their battery could keep them going for three days straight before running out).

" _Would all first year students please report to Room A-038 for initiation please."_ Professor Goodwitch's clipped professional tones emanated from the loudspeakers. Twelve minutes later Leo, and all the other initiates, stood side by side in a line, everyone stood on their own square depression in the floor, Leo thought he saw a seam in center of his square, which would suggest that they were all standing on trapdoors, the lab coat wearing snake Faunus was quite certain that whatever initiation consisted of he was not going to enjoy it.

Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch stood facing the line of teenagers, Professor Goodwitch looking just as severe and serious as yesterday, and Professor Ozpin leaning on his cane with his coffee mug in his free hand as he surveyed the prospective Hunters with a neutral expression on his face before speaking.

"For years each of you has trained as warriors, today that training will be put to the test in the maze below us."

Professor Goodwitch stepped in. "I'm sure by now all of you have heard the rumors of teams, allow me to put them to rest. Each of you will be given a partner... _Today_."

Ozpin stepped smoothly in as a low mutter rose among the students. "These partners will be with you for the remainder of your time at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well, that said the first person you make eye contact with in the maze will be your partner for the next four years."

The green clad headmaster seemed to think he'd dropped his share of bombs on the group and stepped back, taking a sip from his mug as Professor Goodwitch stepped forward. "Once you have paired up you must make your way to the center of the maze, where we have placed several artifacts, there is an elevator at the center of the maze, so once a pair has retrieved their artifact they only need to take the elevator out, however this is not simply a search, Professor Port, our Grimm Studies professor has let a number of monsters loose to roam the maze, do not hesitate to destroy any that cross your path or you will certainly die, instructors will be monitoring your performance and each of you who passes will receive a grade based on that performance. Good luck." With a *thunk* every single trap door suddenly opened and Leo, along with his fellow initiates, fell through the holes in the floor.

* * *

(AN: Sorry for the long wait between chapters chapter three will be coming soon, thank you all, the idea for the new initiation came from a guest review, so thanks for that whoever you may be, as always please read, review and most of all enjoy!)


End file.
